


Legacy

by AlanSchezar



Series: The Demona and Acheron Saga [4]
Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, F/M, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanSchezar/pseuds/AlanSchezar
Summary: It's New Years on the eve of the millennium, and Acheron has a surprise in store. Little does he know that the legacy of darkness he left behind is about to return like a malevolent specter, threatening to destroy everything he loves.





	1. Chapter 1

The silence of a clear winter night was shattered by the strident sound of clashing steel. High above the lights and bustle of the city that never sleeps, a pair of lone figures faced off across an artificial canyon, its walls glistening in the winter frost. The light of the full moon glinted off their naked blades as they stood like statues, the only motion that of the cold December wind rustling through a pair of angelic wings.

"Why do you attack me, my son?"

"How dare you asssk why?"

"Can you not see your father is transformed?"

"Fiend! Do you think me a fool!? Your pathetic disguises are nothing to me!"

With that, Kysuai lunged across the abyss, slashing with all his might, his blade slicing cleanly through a radio tower where Acheron had just stood. With fluid grace, Acheron flipped and turned in the air, bounding off a nearby wall and landing on an adjacent skyscraper. Instantly, Kyusai leapt backwards, turning in the air and thrusting his sword at Acheron's heart.

As Acheron sidestepped, sheathing his sword; Kyusai unleashed a flurry of slashes, each one narrowly missing its mark as Acheron weaved and dodged, moving backwards across the snow blanketed rooftop. As he reached the edge, he fell backwards, his arms crossed, as Kyusai's flashing blade barely missed his neck. Spreading his great gossamer wings, he turned in flight and dove toward a speeding subway train thundering across a raised tramway. Kyusai crashed down onto the roof just behind Acheron, leaving a crater in the sheet steel. The two warriors faced off again as frightened passengers stared at the dented ceiling from below.

"You will never escape me, Father! I will DESTROY YOU!" Kyusai raged over the roaring wind.

"I am not what I once was, my son. I did not come here to fight you..."

"Then you came to DIE!"

Kyusai lunged again, swinging the Blade of Vengeance over his head. With a motion barely perceptible, yet lightning fast, Acheron unsheathed his blade and parried the strike, staring with blood red eyes into the hate filled face of his son, "Perhaps this will convince you..."

As he spoke, the blade of his weapon began to glow blinding white, stabbing Kyusai's sight with pain. Reeling backwards, he shielded his eyes and growled, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"So I thought, as well, but apparently not. I am the master of the Lightbringer."

"NO, YOU LIE!"

"Do you not believe your own eyes my son?"

Their conversation was interrupted as Acheron spread his wings and soared high above the train and away from Kyusai. The latter was forced to rocket himself straight up and execute a backward flip to avoid being slammed into the wall of the bridge that was speeding up from behind. Landing with flawless grace from his blind leap, Kyusai was forced do dive backwards again to avoid a bolt of light from Acheron's blade. The force of the concussion slammed Kyusai into a passing car, sending it partially through the guard rail. Realizing with horror that the car full of innocent bystanders was about to crash onto the passing subway train below, Kyusai turned and buried his claws in the car's hood and roof, clinging desperately to the asphalt with his feet. In spite of his mammoth strength, he could feel the vehicle slipping with each passing moment; even if the train was past by the time the car fell, the terrified family inside would surely be killed. His mind raced, searching desperately for a way to prevent the car and himself from plummeting to destruction on the electrified rails.

Suddenly, to his shock, Kyusai felt the car lurch back toward him, affording him a chance to clench is clawed toes into the pavement and pull. He turned his head, a look of sheer bewilderment on his face as he and Acheron heaved the car back onto the road again. The frightened occupants immediately sped off, not wanting to spend one more second in the presence of the bizarre creatures.

"You..sssaved them..."

Acheron sheathed the Lightbringer, folding his wings down about him, "I did not come here to fight. I told you, I am not what I once was."

"Asssuming I believe you...why did you come here?"

Acheron's blood red eyes met those of his son and a small smile crossed his lips, "I came to invite you to meet your brother."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sso, you expect the egg will hatch tonight? On New Year's Eve?"

Acheron nodded as the coach made its way through the narrow mountain pass, the snow capped rocks unnervingly close to the windows of the coach on one side, and nothing but a thousand foot drop on the other, "Yes...according to Demona the gestation period should be very close to ending...she told me she has a feeling tonight is the night," he said with a subdued, but obviously proud smile, "We've thrown a grand celebration...the entire village is making quite a ruckus about it"

Kyusai raised one eyebrow ridge, "What? The humansss know about you and Demona? But...how?"

Acheron grinned, "A spell...when they see us, they see us merely as Lord and Lady von Richter, the human overseers whose family has ruled this area for generations. Perhaps one day they will be ready to see us as we are...but not yet."

"Hmph," Kyusai grunted.

"I do hope you'll at least try to be civil...Angela will be there."

"What!?"

"We've invited Goliath and his clan, David Xanatos and his wife Fox, and a gentleman by the name of MacBeth," Acheron said with a grin, "I look forward to meeting the man behind the legend. He and Demona have quite a long and sordid history. She hopes to...bury the hatchet, so to speak."

"Yesss...squarely between hisss shoulder blades, no doubt..."

Acheron burst out laughing, something his son had never known him to do. "That's what MacBeth said...but no, her past is behind her as mine is behind me...it's time we made amends for our misdeeds...this is the first step."

Kyusai narrowed his eyes at Acheron, "You have many more to make, father," he said bitterly. Acheron's face fell and he turned to gaze out the window, "Kyusai...I know I have made mistakes...grievous mistakes, especially concerning you..." he said quietly, turning to look his son in the eye, "but my guests are here to enjoy themselves and witness the hatching of my son, and you will not do anything to hinder that, do you understand?"

"I should kill you right now, father...your pretentionsss to having reformed sssicken me...but for Angela's sake I will do nothing to dampen anyone's ssspirits tonight."

"Thank you..." Acheron said quietly, turning toward the window and gazing out as they rounded a bend in the cliffside road. To Kyusai's amazement, the valley below was blazing with the light of a thousand lanterns, the houses and shops lit up and shining against the glistening snow; towering against the gray sky, Acheron's castle shone like a diamond, its walls transformed from obsidian to brilliant white marble.

Kyusai looked in amazement at the fortress, "But...how?!"

Acheron smiled, "My love's sorcery...we both decided that black did not suit us any longer."

Kyusai grumbled something under his breath, but did not take his eyes off the massive white citadel. He would never admit it, but it was stunning.

"We shall see, father...it will take more than set dressing to convince me...much more." Kyusai thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The massive doors of Acheron's white citadel swung wide, allowing the sounds of bustling servants, clinking glasses and the faint roar of a fire in the nearby ballroom to waft to the ears of Acheron and his son. Immediately, a servant stepped forward and bowed, holding out his hand to Kyusai, "Your sword, sir" he said politely. Kyusai merely snarled at him and turned away, looking toward the ballroom doors, "They are in there?" he asked his father.

Acheron nodded, stepping forward to lead the way. Inside the ballroom, Kyusai was met with an astounding sight; all of the warriors with whom he had ventured against Acheron were chatting and mingling with one another, apparently in quite jovial spirits. At one end of the room, Lexington and Owen were working together setting up some band equipment; it was modern though, not like the instruments that Acheron's orchestra was playing. Just a short distance from them stood Broadway, Brooklyn and Angela. Angela and Brooklyn had their arms around one another and a drink in their free hands. Goliath, Elisa, Demona and a gray haired, bearded man stood together near the fire, conversing civily, though with some apparent uncertainty. Each of them held a wine glass, perhaps hoping for the aid of liquid courage. David Xanatos and his wife Fox were conversing with two young women, one of whom Kyusai recognized as Demona's secretary Lauren.

As the massive doors opened, the group turned to see the host and his son enter. Immediately Angela's face lit up with a brilliant smile and she rushed to Kyusai, wrapping her arms around his neck in a fond embrace and catching him utterly off guard, "Oh Kyusai, I knew you'd come...thank you!" Kyusai could only stammer vaguely, "I..uh...you're...welcome?"

Releasing Kyusai, Angela turned and hugged Acheron, who returned her embrace, "Thank you for bringing him, Acheron" she said quietly. "You're welcome, child," came the soft reply, punctuated by a slight smile.

Moving in together to join the group, Acheron and Kyusai exchanged greetings and introductions with the others. Goliath smiled and shook Acheron's hand warmly, "This is much more than generous, Acheron...providing some of your warriors to guard the city in our absence was very considerate."

"It's the least I can do, my friend. I know you would not enjoy yourself unless you knew your city was safe. I must admit that Mr. Xanatos was the one who arranged Elisa's time off..." Acheron said with a wry smile directed at Xanatos. Elisa turned to him, "Is that true?"

Xanatos smirked, sipping his brandy, "Well, let's just say I called in a favor or two at the Police station..."

Elisa frowned, "You didn't do anything illegal, I hope..." Xanatos let out a quiet chuckle, "You're off duty, Detective, relax! To assuage your fears, no, I didn't. The captain just happens to be a Nicks fan..."

Elisa smiled, "Thank you...that was really nice of you." she said with genuine gratitude. "Think nothing of it, Detective," Xanatos replied.

Macbeth had been standing off slightly, speaking with Goliath, but eyeing Acheron with marked curiousity. Demona moved toward the group, greeting Acheron with a kiss and gesturing to Macbeth as she stepped back, "My love, this is MacBeth, as you already know," she said with a knowing smile, "MacBeth, this is my husband Acheron."

Acheron and MacBeth shook hands firmly, "I owe you a very great deal, MacBeth."

MacBeth looked confused, "I can't quite say I understand, sir," he remarked.

Acheron merely clapped his hand over MacBeth's shoulder, "Let's just say I am in your debt and leave it at that. Please, enjoy yourself"

As Acheron walked away to speak with his other guests, MacBeth watched in somewhat stunned silence. It was clear to Demona that he was a bit overwhelmed by the whole situation. "Demona...I," MacBeth sighed and frowned slightly, "This is...I never expected this. I don't know what to think."

"Follow me." Demona said quietly, walking toward the balcony. MacBeth followed her to the french doors and out onto the patio. She stood by the rail and rested her drink on top of it, turning to look him in the eye, something she really hadn't done in almost a thousand years, "Listen..." she began softly, "I understand that you don't really trust me...you're still waiting for the trap to spring."

"I..no, of course not..." MacBeth interjected. Demona silenced him with a shake of her head, "You are...and I understand. But I'm not what I once was. It's hard to believe that after all this time I could have changed, but I have. Love has that power..."

MacBeth set his jaw, looking into Demona's face and realizing she was telling him the truth. Demona continued, "All I really want is to bury the past and start again, and that's why I invited you tonight. We need to resolve things between us."

MacBeth turned to the valley below, leaning forward against the railing and letting the cool night breeze caress his face, "I always wanted to know...why did you betray me so long ago? I was so sure you'd stay..."

"I overheard you planning to betray me."

"What?!" MacBeth turned to her again, a look of shock and horror on his face, "I was never going to betray you! I would never do such a thing!"

"Then what of the conversation I overheard?"

MacBeth frowned, "It was never meant for your ears. I suspect you didn't stay around to hear all of it...and because of rashness on both our parts we've been involved in our own little farce ever since..."

"That's something I'm accustomed to."

"Demona...I...I'm sorry."

Demona looked up at him and smiled, "So am I."

MacBeth nodded, a slight smile on his lips, "Shall we enjoy the rest of the evening then?" He said gallantly, "Why, of course, m'lord," Demona replied with a smirk, repressing a laugh as she took his arm and strode back into the room.

Chatting and laughing, Demona and Macbeth strode back into the party, their minds eased of a centuries old burden.

Just then, the excitement of the evening was interrupted as a servant entered and clicked his heels formally, standing at rigid attention, "Forgive the intrusion, my lord, but Cain sends word that the time of hatching is nearly upon us."

Xanatos checked his watch, "Well, five minutes to midnight! Yours could be the first child of the new millennium!" he said to Acheron. Broadway turned toward him, "Huh?" he asked, looking confused, "Wasn't that last year?"

Lex shook his head, his intoxication exaggerating the motion, "Don you know an'thing? Huh? The real milenumimunum...milunim...the real thousan' year change thingy ish 2001...not 2000."

Elisa chuckled quietly as Goliath rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh. Demona beamed joyfully, "Let's go then!" she said, dashing up the stairs before anyone else could follow. Acheron smiled and politely motioned his guests to follow him up the long staircase into the upper floors of the massive castle.


	4. Chapter 4

As they stood outside the heavy doors leading to the bedroom, Goliath could see that Acheron was more than a little nervous; anyone else might not have seen it, but the telltale tapping of his finger on his leg and the slight furrow in his brow didn't escape Goliath's notice. After what seemed to Acheron like an eternity, the doors creaked apart and Cain poked his head out, "She's ready for you now, my lord," he said quietly. Acheron smiled and entered, the others following close behind him.

Demona knelt quietly on the bed, smiling peacefully at them as they entered. She was clothed in a shimmering white gown and her soft red hair was loose, flowing with uncharacteristic grace over her shoulders. Sitting under her outstretched hand was a large egg with blue splotches on its shell, "Come in...,"she said, tenderly stroking it, "it's going to hatch very soon...I can feel it."

Spreading out, the group surrounded the large bed, every pair of eyes trained on the large egg in the center of the soft, billowing comforter. Acheron stood beside his wife, one hand resting gently on her shoulder, the other clasping her hand in anticipation. On his face he wore an expression of muted excitement, his red eyes shining as he watched the egg that contained his second child.

Suddenly, the egg began to stir, rocking back and forth on the bed. Cracks began to appear on its surface; the tension and excitement in the room heightened and Demona and Acheron squeezed one another's hands tighter. Gradually, tentatively, a small, blue, five fingered claw emerged from a small hole in the shell. They watched in breathless excitement as a small, black haired, blue skinned creature with short bony horns struggled its way free from the shell. It was a boy, they could see. Demona scooped him up and wrapped him in a blanket, wiping his tiny body clean of the egg membrane. Shimmering tears were already welling up in her eyes as she held her first son.

"A boy! A fine strapping lad! Congratulations!" Hudson beamed, slapping Acheron on the back in his excitement. Acheron smiled and joyfully leaned in to kiss Demona on the forehead, gently brushing his finger over his son's brow. Just as he did so, the child's eyes opened for the first time, revealing their blood red color. "He has your eyes!" Goliath said to his friend, grinning broadly, "And look at those birthmarks...they're quite unique, aren't they?" Nobody had noticed it before, but the child had strange black markings around his left eye, on his left arm, and elsewhere on his body; they looked familiar to Goliath, though he couldn't say where exactly he'd seen them.

"Incredible," MacBeth breathed, "Incredible..."

"What's his name?" Angela asked with a smile, sitting down next to her mother and newly hatched brother. Demona looked up at Acheron and smiled, "Raziel," she said.

Angela ran her claw tips tenderly over Raziel's head, "That's a beautiful name..."

"Oh my, yes, simply charming." The group whirled at the sound of a raspy, mocking voice. At the end of the room, just inside the now open window, stood the tall, gaunt figure of Malachai. "Malachai, what are you doing here?" Acheron exclaimed, the shock evident on his face, "I sent you to New York...why aren't you guarding the city?!"

Malachai let out a low, menacing chuckle, "You are a fool to think I would always be moved by the likes of you..."

Acheron's face immediately twisted into a scowl; he turned his head left and right slightly, "And what of Blackthorne and Kusanagi?" he asked quietly, returning his piercing stare to the blind warrior.

"Wandering about New York and protecting the weak," Malachai spat, "They always were so pathetically loyal to you...like dogs, really."

"Enough," Goliath growled, stepping forward, "What do you want?"

"Only to deliver a message...and a gift," Malachai said with a cruel smile. Acheron crossed his arms, "Then deliver your message and get out; you are very fortunate I even let you stay in my presence for another second...there was a time when you would already have been dead." Goliath shifted his gaze from Malachai to Acheron and back again; the redeemed angel was no less dangerous than he'd ever been, apparently.

"I've come to tell you that an old friend of yours wants you to reconsider your recent career move...come back to the forces of darkness, you can usher in a new era of destruction, an era you and he will rule." Acheron's face twisted into a furious sneer as the realization hit him.

Acheron narrowed his eyes, "I never wanted the same thing as your master."

"Maybe not," Malachai replied, his voice mocking, "But I have a little something that might just make you see things in a different light..." as he spoke, a glass vial filled with a strange, writhing, black and red liquid appeared in Malachai's hand. He immediately threw it to the floor at Acheron's feet; the instant the vial shattered, the liquid burst up towards Acheron, wrapping itself around his outstretched arms, "What is this?!" he snarled.

Malachai roared with laughter, "Don't you recognize your old armor, you fool?!"

"What?!" Acheron took a step backward, trying to shake off the clinging hellspawn. "No, NO!"

"You never knew what a magnificent gift this armor was, Acheron!" Malachai spat bitterly, "It could have granted you power beyond your wildest dreams if only you had accepted it fully...but obviously it was WASTED on you! Unfortunately, the armor imprints whoever first wears it...so now it wants you back...can't you feel it?"

Acheron unleashed a vicious snarl as he struggled against the armor's power. The others watched in shock and horror as the armor extended a tentacle that morphed into a black and red copy of Acheron's face as it had appeared before his transformation. Goliath clenched his fists, "Acheron, fight it! That isn't who you are anymore, you can't go back there again!"

Acheron strained to slide his fingers around the hilt of the Lightbringer, "I..love my wife...I love my sons! I AM NOT LIKE YOU ANYMORE!" he roared, grabbing the sword and slashing it out of its sheath and across the middle of the writhing mass of evil. With a hideous screech and a burst of blinding white light, the gelatinous mass rocketed across the room and smashed through the window beside Malachai.

Acheron fell to his knees, the sound of Demona and Raziel's crying echoing in his ears, "Malachai..." he snarled under his breath, "you will die..." In an instant he was across the room; he grabbed Malachai by the throat and slammed him against the wall, pressing the glowing point of the Lightbringer against his chest. Malachai choked and sputtered, holding onto Acheron's wrist as his feet dangled helplessly a foot above the floor, "it...doesn't matter if you...kill me, and it doesn't matter if you...won't have the armor back again...the armor can bind just as easily to one of your bloodline, like your dear little Raziel!" Acheron narrowed his eyes, pressing the point of his blade into Malachai's flesh, drawing blood, "Wait!" he sputtered, "look outside...I think your beloved subjects are in some distress!"

Kyusai rushed to the window, "Dear God...the town is swarming with demons!"

Acheron stared hard into Malchai's face, "Damn you!" he said. Malachai choked out a laugh, "Decisions, decisions...can't tear me apart and save the town at the same time, can you?" Acheron growled and threw Malchai into the wall beside him. The leather clad warrior melted back into the shadows leaving only his insane laughter behind him. Acheron turned quickly to the group, "MacBeth, Angela, Broadway, Lexington, Cain, you stay here and keep Demona and Raziel safe, the rest of you follow me!" Goliath, Kyusai, and Brooklyn nodded, following Acheron out the window. Goliath and Brooklyn grabbed a hold of Kyusai's arms and soared out toward the town below.

"Spread out and herd the townspeople toward the castle gates, my men will know what to do." Acheron yelled back over his shoulder.

Below they could see a stream of people running toward the castle; behind them, a few men armed with rifles, pistols and shotguns were trying to hold off the horde. A few of them had already been torn apart by the ravenous demons.

Acheron unleashed a massive blast of light from his blade that slammed into a group of demons, blasting them to dust. Brooklyn and Goliath let go of Kyusai and he crashed down onto the back of a demon with a blood curdling battle cry, his blade ripping through the creature's back. A torrent of foul blood gushed forth from its chest as it fell dead on the soaked earth. The horrified townsfolk backed off as they watched Kyusai dismember and decapitate the demons, cutting a wide swath through them.

Acheron dove down into a group and impaled one on his sword; the creature burst like a balloon, burning to cinders in a holy flame. The other creatures screamed in horror as they saw the sword, turning and running back into the shadows. As the remaining townspeople fled, Goliath and Brooklyn finished off the rest of the demons. Together, they slowly began to walk backwards toward the castle, their blades and fists turned toward the town in case any more demons attacked. As they entered the gates, the guardsmen slammed them shut and brought down the locking bar.

As Goliath and the others moved closer, the armed men leveled their rifles. Suddenly, an elderly man with white hair stepped forward and turned to the crowd, "Stop it, put your guns down!" he shouted, "these...people..saved us!"

"But the big purple one and the scrawny red one look like those...things that attacked us!"

"HEY," Brooklyn growled, "Watch who you're calling scrawny, pal!"

"Just look you fools," another voice came forth, "that's an angel! God has delivered us from the grasp of wickedness!"

The crowd erupted into excited, anxious chattering. Goliath turned to Acheron, "I thought you told us earlier that these people can't see your true form..." Acheron looked just as confused as Goliath, "They can't! I mean...they should not be able to..."

Again the elderly man waved his hands for the crowd's attention, "Shh, quiet down now...just relax for a moment and we'll find out just exactly what's going on here..." As the crowd grew quiet, the old man turned and walked a few tentative steps toward Acheron. Craning his neck to look into Acheron's face, he squinted, "Well, sir...you are an angel, aren't you?" he asked rather matter-of-factly.

Acheron and Goliath looked at each other, and then back at the village leader, "I...was, once..." Acheron said quietly. The old man smiled a little, "Well, whatever you are...thank you...you and your friends saved us all. Oh! I forgot to ask you,is Baron Siegfried alright? Those beasts didn't get in here, did they?" the old man asked, somewhat distressed. Brooklyn rolled his eyes and slapped himself on the forehead, a little exasperated that these people still didn't get what was going on. Acheron gently rested his massive hand on the man's shoulder, "If you would indulge me, I think there's something you need to see..."


	5. Chapter 5

"This...is your son?"

"Yes, Vladimir...his name is Raziel."

The grizzled village elder stepped a little closer to Demona, the wonder and fear in his eyes evident; he looked to Demona for approval as he reached out and gently touched Raziel's head with his time worn hand. Demona smiled kindly at him as a similar smile crossed Vladimir's lips, "He's...beautiful."

Looking up, the old man gazed around the room at the collection of bizarre faces; he'd never seen such creatures, such people before in all his life! It was like being in some fantastic fairy story. In spite of their strange appearances, though, something told Vladimir that they were good souls. He'd gotten very good at judging character in his lifetime, and these read like fine people. A look of decision came over his face as he stood up and turned to Acheron, "My lord," he began with a slight bow, "my whole village owes you our lives. I know I speak for all of us when I say that you and your friends will always be friends of ours."

Acheron smiled, "Thank you...you don't know how much it means to me that my family will be welcome among you..."

Vladimir nodded with a kindly smile, "Now that that's settled, I believe we have a birth to celebrate!"

Every face in the room lit up with a grin and the whole party moved downstairs to continue the celebration of new life and new potential, the birth both of a child, a new year, and a new millennium. Together with the townspeople, Acheron and his guests sang, drank, told stories and laughed together, some of them until the early morning. Demona proudly cradled Raziel in her arms as each of the guests would come and admire him.

The last few embers of the fire were slowly dying as Kyusai stared out the massive windows of the darkened ballroom. All around him townsfolk and some of Acheron's guests were sleeping off the effects of a good party. Brooklyn and Angela were curled up in each other's arms in a wing back leather chair by the door, Lexington was passed out on the dance floor, his date asleep in a chair off to the side. Broadway was sprawled out beside the buffet table, a few of the younger children leaning up against him fast asleep. Elisa was asleep on a settee, her lover sitting faithfully beside her where he'd fallen asleep as he watched over her. Acheron, Demona, Raziel, Xanatos and his wife had all retired to their respective rooms, followed shortly after by MacBeth and a few others.

Turning toward the door, Kyusai made his way carefully and silently across the hardwood floor. He moved out into the dimly lit hall and began to stride quietly through castle. He wandered aimlessly, looking with a distinct lack of real interest at the various sculptures and paintings that adorned the walls of Acheron's fortress. Suddenly, however, his attention was grabbed by a crack of flickering light coming from beneath a pair of heavy wooden doors; something seemed overwhelmingly familiar about this room, but he didn't know why. Without thinking, he pushed on the doors and stepped inside.

The room was a modest but beautiful chapel; its vaulted ceiling was held aloft by four spiral columns that shimmered in the candle light. The marble floor reflected the candle light as well, its polished surface giving the illusion of a mirror world beneath the floor. Behind the altar with its large wooden crucifix, a massive stained glass window glowed with the tender light of the moon. With a feeling of slight shame and surprise, Kyusai suddenly noticed that his father was kneeling before it, his head bowed low and his wingtips resting against the cold marble floor.

Kyusai's mind raced; for once in his life, he was utterly unsure of what to do or say. Should he say something? No, surely not, one would never interrupt a praying man...would they? Shouldn't he apologize for so rudely barging in? Why did he even care what Acheron thought or felt?!

"Good morning, Kyusai..." Acheron's deep voice cut through Kyusai's turbulent thoughts and seized his attention. "I'm sorry, father...I didn't realize...I mean..."

"It's all right..."Acheron said, standing up but remaining still, his back to his son.

Kyusai let out a quiet sigh and closed his eyes, "I don't even know why I came here...I was just...restless."

"I understand. This is the first time I've been in this room...I built it for your mother..."

"..."

"Love changes everything, doesn't it? I was so sure I was right...I knew I was meant to be a god...to be the God! But here I am on my knees begging God to protect my son and my wife...I know what you're going to say; how dare I ask for anything? How could I think I deserve to have God protect those I love...?" Acheron's voice was gentle and deep, quieter than it usually was. This was a side of his father Kyusai had never seen. Never save his saying that he loved his "sons".

"No...that isn't what I was going to say."

A moment of silence passed between them, their eyes locked on one another, searching wordlessly. Finally, Kyusai spoke, "What did it feel like, father? The armor I mean..."

Acheron crossed his arms and held his chin in his hand, closing his eyes as he recalled the feeling, "It was a feeling of total emptiness...there was nothing there but a void of darkness..."

"I thought the armor wanted you...isn't that what Malachai said?" Kyusai asked, watching his father.

"Yes...but not so much wanted me as was drawn to me...To say that it 'wanted me' would be to say that it had a will, a mind. That...thing had no mind, no thoughts, no will...it no more 'wanted me' than a magnet 'wants' a piece of iron, but the pull, the force of attraction was intense. It was as if I was looking into a mirror that reflected the darkest, most vile, most cruel parts of my soul...it was terrible."

"And that thing wants Raziel, too..."

"Yes, that is what I fear the most. I can resist the armor's force, I rejected it and I will not fall under its power. Raziel though...he is so very young...I hoped he would never have to bear the legacy of what I once was, but I realize that was a vain hope. He will be a target for the forces of evil his entire life..." Acheron said, shutting his eyes and furrowing his brow in fearful contemplation.

"Then there is no choice, you and Demona must ensure that Raziel never falls under the armor's power. Do you think there may be some way to destroy the armor?"

Acheron shook his head, looking up at his son, "I fear not...I believed it was gone forever after my transformation, but clearly it was not destroyed, only scattered. Perhaps there is some way...but I cannot guess what it could be."

Acheron looked downcast; in spite of all his ability to conceal his inner world from others, his despair plainly showed. Kyusai turned and walked toward the door; just as he set his hand against it to push it aside, Acheron spoke up, "Kyusai...I won't make the same mistakes with Raziel that I made with you...I swear it."

Kyusai stopped for a moment, then nodded slowly, "Thank you..." he said, and disappeared into the shadowy hall.

Acheron stood alone in the flickering candle light, the realization that his infant son would carry the full burden of the legacy of darkness he forged over eons hitting him like a raging storm. A tinge of bitterness welled up in him, "Was I right, Lord? Does every blessing hide a secret curse? Is all this just a punishment for my crimes? Giveth and taketh away?..." Shutting his eyes, he clenched his fist, reaching down within himself searching for the answer, delving the depths of his soul. From that one abysmally dark well of forgotten emotions, he brought forth an answer, "No...no, I refuse to walk that path ever again...I will do everything in my power to ensure that Raziel never does..."

"I'm going to try your way for once...we'll see how far I can get."

End


End file.
